Deep Ocean, Vast Sea
by RebeccaK6504
Summary: She was a good man in a storm, so why was she letting this damn plane crash break her. Callie didn't deserve her, Sofia didn't deserve her. And she tried so hard to be a good man in a storm for them.


She was a good man in a storm, so why was she letting this damn plane crash break her. Callie didn't deserve her, Sofia didn't deserve her. And she _tried _so hard to be a good man in a storm for them.

Arizona coughed again, bringing her hand up from its position in Mark's hair. Blood. She was starting to get used to having that sticky red substance as it clung to her face and hands. Arizona knew that it couldn't be a good sign, in any matter, and considering they'd just fell out of the sky it probably wasn't going to be that good news. She didn't want to tell anybody right now, Meredith and Cristina were already busy looking after themselves, Derek and Mark. Who did she have? She wasn't particularly best friends with anyone aboard that plane, Mark at a push. Yeah, he did get on her nerves sometimes but he was her baby daddy. Who did she have? Cristina had Meredith, Derek had Meredith and Mark had...Mark _had _Lexie.

Lexie. Little Grey. She was right with them only a few hours ago, chatting, laughing, and not knowing about the disaster that was yet to happen to the group. She couldn't be dead, Lexie was strong and tough, she had made it through a shooting and worse but she was taken away in an instant. Mark needed her, why hadn't he just told her he loved her, that's what he was always thinking about. You could see it in his eyes, the way he always looked at her. It was too late now.

Life changes in an instant. Turns on a dime. Arizona had heard that phrase before but never truly realised just how much it applied to them right now.

Arizona ran her un-bloodied hand through Mark's hair once more; he was falling in and out of consciousness despite Cristina's best efforts to keep everyone awake. Maybe just a little rest couldn't be that bad for Arizona, hell, she had already seen her own bone today. She deserved some sleep surely. Just five or ten minutes wouldn't be too bad.

_Just five minutes_, Arizona thought as she let herself go into the darkness.

_Warmth. It was amazing, like she never wanted to let go. Being back home was so amazing, so comfortable being in her own bed once again. Turning over, she saw the love of her life lying next to her._

_Callie was so beautiful. She felt so safe around her, life was so peaceful and easy when she was around. Sofia was still sleeping by the sounds of it, so not even she could bring them out of this dream they were in with her crying._

_Suddenly Callie's expression turned from a relaxed look of pure peace to a worried, fearful one in a matter of seconds. Arizona was confused, scrunching up her eyebrows in confusion, she opened her mouth to ask her wife what was wrong. Arizona saw her wife reach out towards her, and she soon closed her mouth again, unable to get any words out. Callie shook her arms._

_"Arizona wake up!...Arizona?...Arizona you need to wak-_

-e up. Arizona Robbins, if you don't wake up right now I swear to God I'll hit you with my good shoe!"

Arizona groggily opened her eyes, feeling the pain from the accident rush back into her body quickly. Why couldn't she just sleep, sleep was so much easier than trying to stay awake. Cristina stopped her shaking as soon as she had opened her eyes fully.

"You have to stay awake, okay?" Meredith said loudly from her position over near Derek, Arizona couldn't see her but she could tell how tired and worried Meredith would look right now.

"Okay, sorry, it's been a long day," she sighed. Looking down, Arizona realised that Mark's head was still resting peacefully on her lap. Before Arizona could say anything else, her hand flew sharply up towards her mouth as she coughed again. Wiping away the blood from her lips, Arizona was oblivious to the fact that there was a very worried surgeon standing next to her, oblivious to the fact that she had just blown her cover.

"Was that blood? I swear to God Robbins if you've been coughing blood up this whole time without telling anyone, I'll kill you before we can get back home!" Cristina snapped.

"How long has it been happening?"

"Are you in a lot of pain?"

Arizona was being bombarded with questions that she just couldn't summon the strength to answer. She just didn't know what to say right now. She could feel all the pressure welling up inside of her, she felt like she was going to burst and she knew she couldn't stop herself.

"What if..."

Arizona just snapped. "Can you just shut up for a second please? I didn't know if you realised but we were in a friggin' plane crash. Medicines and ultrasounds are running in short supply. If I'm coughing up then there's nothing we can really do if it's serious. We have nothing left, no miracles left in our damn back pockets!" Arizona finished harshly, all the pain and emotion she had been holding in for the past few days from Nick to Alex to this damn plane crash was soon rising to the surface.

Cristina took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. It wasn't often that Cristina wouldn't reply with a sarcastic or snarky comment but this, this was different. This was so different; they were in a friggin' plane crash.

"They'll rescue us," Arizona said sadly. "I know they will."

She was a strong man in a storm, she would make a promise that she wasn't about to change that. Not now, not ever.

_**So I'm really excited about this story, I've finally come out of my massive writers block so you can expect many more chapters of this story and many more chapters of my other stories. Please review if you have time and maybe check out some of my other fanfics sometime if you feel like it.**_


End file.
